


Only You Whom I want

by Reeeading



Series: What We Truly Sought [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeading/pseuds/Reeeading
Summary: Junhui was having ideas. Minghao was having doubt.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon (slight), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK (slight), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One (slight)
Series: What We Truly Sought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Only You Whom I want

The first time Junhui noticed, the pack of friends were crowding Seokmin and Joshua’s newborns’ cots; Junhui couldn’t reach Minghao.

The baby boy wrapped in the blue blanket was sleeping soundly; his cheeks were red and round. His little mouth was gaped as his chest fell and rose in a rhythmic tempo. His eyes remained closed as everyone in the room goggled at him.

Minghao, too, was no exception. His round eyes lit up with astonishment and amazement. The usually sharp eyes toned down their intensity, turning soft and hazy; almost like the sigh Minghao loved to exhale whenever he got to lie on Junhui’s chest.

In some moment, when Seungkwan was being rowdy about wanting one himself, Junhui caught Minghao prodding his fingers; really slowly and hesitantly bringing his fingers to nudge on the newborn’s cheeks. His action almost seemed like he was unbelieving of the reality that the wonder lying in front of him was indeed real and not just some pictures his mind had drawn.

Junhui thought; _it’s cute._

The Minghao he lived with had always been an independent Omega. He worked, strived, and provided himself all without depending on anyone — and, unfortunately, this didn’t exclude Junhui from the list. Though he was an Omega, Minghao was a proud dance instructor working under a new, small, yet rapidly growing dance studio in the middle of the bustling Seoul.

The Minghao he lived with, woke up every six-a.m. sharp and left before eight. He wouldn’t come home before five and ran around carrying the demeanor of an Alpha. If one wasn’t acquainted to him, he or she would most definitely never picture him as an Omega.

Minghao always came to the surface sharp and proud, never for once showing or even in the slightest chance, let his actual gender’s trait out. It was unthinkable of seeing Minghao marveled at the wonder Mother Nature had gifted the Earth ever so often that was children; even when he constantly worked among them.

Junhui had seen him at his work several times, but _those_ Minghao was far from _today’s_ Minghao. He couldn’t help the warmth that was spreading in his heart.

_If Junhui could, he would capture it in his phone._

Yet with babies in the picture, Junhui’s fantasy was abruptly yanked from his mind. An ear-piercing cry cut through the room as the baby girl in Joshua’s arms screeched and bawled.

All attentions were right away thrown on her.

The new parents were fretted, both Seungkwan and Hansol were immediately fleeing to the new parents’ side, while at the corner of the room Jihoon, Seokmin’s brother, was scolding his mate who apparently was the cause of the whole fuss.

Junhui was almost following Hansol — _almost;_ being the keyword _—_ when he caught Minghao was unmoving on his spot.

The Omega was so deep in his headspace, Junhui almost didn’t have the heart to burst the bubble separating him with their universe. So instead, Junhui aligned their sight; _the new family_. 

Minghao had his eyes on them; Joshua who was silencing the baby and Seokmin who was holding Joshua while calming the new mother who had started to panic.

Seungkwan had also tried to help, but stopped immediately when Hansol asked him to; no further argumentation was involved. Both young men stepped aside.

Minghao kept on watching till the girl stopped her cry. The new mother, clearly exhausted from the delivery earlier that day and the whole commotion unfolding just then, had first refused to put down his baby. He insisted that the baby would cry again if he decided to let her go, yet the new father disagreed.

Seokmin coaxed his husband, “You’re tired, Shua. She won’t cry and there’s me if she does. You should sleep and take care of yourself too.” He maintained their eye contact.

Joshua, who had been hesitant at first, took his time looking at what Seokmin’s eyes tried to deliver before slowly giving in to his Beta. He handed the baby.

“Okay, but I want their cots still here when I wake up,” Joshua bargained. 

Seokmin, who had laid the baby down, agreed. He came back right away to his husband’s side and placed down a kiss on his crown. Joshua, as if charmed, didn’t took long to descent into his sleep. The new mother closed his eyes and snuggled under the blanket, Seokmin smiled and patted him. The peace was back to the room.

Junhui then scooted over and took Minghao’s hand, enfolding it in his bigger one.

Minghao jolted. “Gē?” He whispered, eyes shaken on Junhui’s.

_He had been somewhere else_ , Junhui’s mind supplied.

He shook his head, smiling. “Call it a day and go home?” he asked, eyes gesturing towards the new father who was playing with the new mother’s hair; expression was lovestruck.

Minghao caught his meaning and smiled sadly, head nodding with not a single word uttered by his mouth — _Odd_ , but Junhui decided not to read too much into the action.

The Omega nodded and took the hand Junhui had offered.

As Junhui bid their farewell to the new father, Minghao came back to the cots side; eyes were an open window to his soul, Junhui – just from his peripheral view – could see how unwilling he was to leave the newborns’ side. His heart clenched under his ribcage; Junhui felt bad.

When silence engulfed them later in the car, Junhui couldn’t help stopping himself who had unconsciously peeked at Minghao’s flat stomach; thousands of pictures raided his vision.

Minghao didn’t need to know.

\---

The second time Junhui noticed, they were at home.

Junhui had been sent home earlier that day. Expecting no one to be there at home, Junhui pushed the door open; another hand ready to flick the switch on. But, to his surprise, the door opened to a brightly lit room.

He kicked off his shoes. “Hao?” he called, checking on the hanging clock on the way.

It was barely five and Minghao had never come back home unless he was feeling unhealthy.

Truth to be told, Junhui had been having feelings that Minghao was kind of off these days. _Stupid Junhui for not crosschecking it further!_ He cursed himself.

Yet, just as he was about to take a swerve toward Minghao’s room, a spiking whiff of aroma hit under his nose; followed after by a string of cough. Minghao’s thin body soon followed tumbling into view.

Junhui caught him right before he hit his back on the fridge. The Omega looked up and met his gaze.

“What are you doing?” Junhui asked. “Are you alright?”

Junhui noted how Minghao took a few seconds before he pulled back up on his feet; his face was flushing.

“I-I’m fine,” Minghao tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. _Fidgety_. There were sweats rolling down his face too. “Why are you home? It’s not even five!”

“Should have been my line,” Junhui replied.

He pushed his head forward, Minghao’s face was an inch away from his own. Their noses almost touched.

Surprised, Minghao held his hands out to push the Alpha. Yet, what came greeting him next was a burning hot palm on his forehead, instead. He frowned.

“Hm, you’re not sick. Good.” Junhui nodded, pulling his hand away.

“Yeah, yeah, am not which now get me to know; _you_ are.” This time, Minghao was the one pushing his hand onto the Alpha’s forehead; feeling the temperature before his frown worsened. “You’re really sick,” he announced.

Junhui chuckled. He patted Minghao on the shoulders. “Just a light fever. Have a good pill and sleep, and everything will be good again. What about you? You know, this is so ‘ _not-you’_ to come back before five.” His gaze was back on Minghao.

Minghao turned sheepish. His hand was reaching up again to tuck another strand of hair behind his ear, unconsciously biting his bottom lips as if thinking the action could block the words from spilling – an indication that _indeed_ , he had something he hid.

Junhui’s eyebrows instantly furrowed. But, as soon as his nose caught a whiff of something wrong in the air, all his thoughts were tossed out of the window.

He curtly announced, “Something is burning.”

“Oh shit.” Minghao dazed into the kitchen. 

He had left a pot of shimmering food in the kitchen. It was boiling and had now been starting to spill. He was so close to taking it off the stove when Junhui’s voice rang through his eardrums. His hand was grabbed, and with a swift move, he was yanked back from his spot in front of the stove.

“Yah, don’t touch i--!!” Junhui couldn’t finish his scold. He hissed as his skin made contact with the burning pot and its content.

“Jun!” Minghao, equally surprised, jumped back from his trance and quickly pulled Junhui’s hand. He ran it under the tap. “You; stupid man!” he scolded him.

Junhui didn’t utter a word.

Minghao continued rambling. “You; stupid man. Look at you. You burnt your fingers.” He continued running it under the water. “You should just stop me verbally.” he pushed Junhui down to sit on their couch.

“Did you think you’re playing hero?!” he accused; anger evident in his voice, shoulders were slightly shaking.

But the moment he lifted his head to leave, Junhui was struck dumbfounded. _Minghao’s face was red_ ; there was fire flaring in his eyes.

Yet behind that fire, there was a genuine concern there. Pearls of forming tear sat dammed behind the wall of his eyes.

Junhui was suddenly reminded of one thing; that the Xu Minghao he lived with, no matter how strong he was being, in the end of the day, was just a sweet little Omega inside.

That no matter how tough he was trying to make his exterior seemed to be, Xu Minghao was just a wounded child inside.

He was a fallen angel who had gone through so much and lost so much to a point he was forced to hide and seal his soft-hearted nature to protect himself.

Minghao couldn’t stand seeing a hurting Junhui; couldn’t stand being an outcast.

_Minghao was his Omega; Alpha Wen Junhui’s Omega._

Junhui was his Alpha.

So later on, when Minghao came back and sat beside him; compressing his burnt fingers, Junhui thought to himself: he wanted to _stay_ being his Alpha.

And much, much more later, after Junhui finished Minghao’s poor attempt on _Malatang_ and a good twenty minutes of Minghao fretting over it – when his body finally decided it had had enough and collapsed right on his bed; Junhui, for the first time, experienced an unimaginable kind of warmth spreading through his body. Pretty much like a wild fire on a deserted mountain; spreading fast and bringing it to life.

Minghao’s words turned a lullaby to his ears: “I’ll file a sick leave too tomorrow.”

When he opened his eyes the next day, Minghao was still there.

\---

The third time Junhui noticed and _finally_ took serious account of it, Minghao was there to accompany him to his high school reunion. The Omega was restless standing next to him all night.

“Relax, Minghao. It’s just a reunion. Nothing’s formal,” He had whispered once he parked the car. He took Minghao’s hand and clasped it with his; planting a gentle kiss on the tip of his fingers. 

Minghao only trailed off incoherent words. His mind was seemingly so far off at the moment, his face almost appeared colorless; which, in all honesty, quiet worrying to Junhui.

He couldn’t comprehend why this was such a big deal to the younger.

Well, actually, he wasn’t a-hundred-percent clueless. After all, he’d been living with the younger ever since the younger had first presented and it was just purely impossible for him to not know.

Everything Minghao did always ticked his mind; his eyes, his ears, heart and every part of him always followed whatever the Omega did.

Minghao had always despised the Omega gatherings. He had never, since day one, fully embraced his second gender and it showed in the way he would always go to great lengths avoiding any situation where he’d be put up in a room full of Omegas.

Two weeks ago, before Joshua’s delivery; when he accompanied Joshua in Seokmin’s stead to a Church Gathering, was probably the first time ever for Minghao to be surrounded by _only_ Omegas. And, if Junhui’s intuition had actually been correct all this time around, then maybe that meeting had something to do with Minghao’s oddity these last few days.

No matter what, he hoped the latter was not the case.

He patted Minghao’s hand, “Come on.” He jogged out and opened the door for him.

Minghao took Junhui’s extended hand and let himself be led – which _was_ weird. But Junhui – again – didn’t want to make something out of nothing so he let it slipped. He squeezed Minghao’s hand and dragged him along to the appointed hall.

The moment they arrived; their breath got instantly caught in their throat. Junhui with his ever oh-so-wide eyes scanned the room and marveled in how much his friends had changed. He was hit by a sudden surge of excitement as the breeze of nostalgia came knocking on all his senses. He was back as the high school student he once was.

On his side, Minghao was completely scared-shitless; turning as pale as a blank paper. His grip on Junhui’s hand tightened in an alarming rate. The sweet scents of tens – or probably hundreds – Omegas pounced his nostrils. He was immediately alerted of the many numbers of them being here in the same room. He shrunk.

He clung to Junhui.

“Yo, man!” A clear voice greeted them from Minghao’s back. A taller man and a shorter man stood in front of his eyes.

Junhui, next to him, instantly beamed. “Yo, Yan An! I miss you, dude!” He snatched the taller into his arms. The taller hugged him back.

Minghao was paralyzed on his spot.

A tap on his shoulder was what saved him from his own running thought. “He’s my Omega. No worries; he’s married.” The shorter man showed up his fingers; a wedding band glinting under the bright lamp.

Minghao wished the confession could relieve his worry, but…

_What was a gold band in front of the power of a beating human’s heart?_

Mingyu had still fucked him back in the day with a gold band shackling his finger.

Minghao had also _still_ invited Mingyu knowing there was a gold band encircling his finger.

**_Gold band had no meaning. It’s the wearer who put meaning into it_**.

Yet on his finger, there wasn’t even a ring …

Nor it was on Junhui’s…

“How have you been, Yan An?”

“Been good! I’m married,” The man detached himself from Junhui; pulling the shorter man to his side, “He’s Changgu, my husband.”

Changgu shook Junhui’s hand as Yan An introduced him. The man continued bragging on how Changgu had successfully grown his business in Shanghai, of how happy and perfect his life was with him.

Junhui was smiling throughout their story.

Minghao, on the other hand, fidgeted on his spot. He was visibly startled when Junhui’s arm hooked his waist; grasping him to his side.

“This is the one I’ve talked about,” Junhui bosted, “The one I’ve always wanted to introduce to you – my Omega, Minghao; Xu Minghao. And Minghao, this is my best friend; Yan An.” He gestured.

Both men shook hand.

Yan An was sweet; that much, Minghao could conclude. They had definitely been very close at some point judging from the way Junhui beamed and laughed at his joke; Yan An also knew which strings to pull most times when it came to Junhui’s sense of humor.

His words were beautiful, voice was gentle, touch was delicate, and gestures were elegant; _the perfect fit for an Omega_. Minghao hated how Junhui was always surrounded by pretty Omegas.

The Omegas around Junhui were all loveable and Omega inside-out – say: Wonwoo, Joshua, Seungkwan, and now; Yan An. Minghao could no longer focus. He kept his eyes down the whole time.

He just raised them again the moment Junhui mentioned them; Junhui’s tilted head being the first thing he saw. Minghao kept his mouth shut.

“Are you alright? Do you want to leave?” Junhui whispered. His eyes brimmed with concern.

Minghao’s heart was shattered.

_They had just had light shining in them._

Minghao quickly shook his head. Junhui was having the best time of his life and he, for the love of heaven, couldn’t let himself ruin it – even more so; not after his own lack of self-esteem. That was not what was expected from an Omega.

An Omega was expected to keep their Alpha happy and not the other way around; Minghao had to hold on.

“I’m fine,” he whispered back, “You’ve just met your best friend. You should talk more.”

Junhui was not all that convinced, but with Yan An’s giggle playing out in front of him; Junhui was weak. He nodded.

“Then, tell me when you can’t hold it in anymore and,” he gave Minghao his sweetest smile, squeezing his hand, “ _Thank you for holding on for me_.”

Minghao threw him a smile and Junhui set himself to focus on his best friend again; distracting himself. Because truth to be told, Junhui just wanted to plunge right there and then; smacking his lips onto Minghao’s own and cooed at his selflessness till the first ray lit up the night sky. But, knowing their place and considering Minghao’s pride; Junhui knew better not to.

Minghao indeed understood him best; they were indeed a team. That revelation somehow tugged a string on Junhui’s heart; swelling it up with rainbows and butterflies. He thought, he wanted no one else but Minghao by his side.

“You know, Jun, I was bordering on flying back to Shanghai; back to my parents’ house, forgetting everything about him. Heck, I even thought of finding you. But, surprise, surprise; he chased after me to the airport! God, you won’t want to know how messy of a proposal he did back then, but… Gosh, the feeling it gave me was out of this world, Jun! I didn’t think I’d ever been that happy and complete my entire life.”

What they had right now was not enough, he suddenly thought.

“Someone wants me, Jun.” Yan An elaborated.

It didn’t and would not suffice his want any longer.

“I am owned and _I own._ ”

Junhui wanted more. Minghao was sad.

\---

The fourth time Junhui noticed and finally _acted_ upon it; they were alone – confined in a place so small and intimate that was Junhui’s car. Minghao was sitting beside him; shotgun seat claimed.

The sky was still dark and Junhui was grateful they didn’t have to spend the whole night there.

Yan An had left them shortly after another friend of theirs tapped his shoulder and stole his attention away from Junhui. A few more friends to engage with and they were finally set free to flee the party.

Throughout the party, after Yan An, the joy and mirth Junhui had grown in his heart had somehow splurged and dissipated into thin air. Unsettlement crawled in taking their places instead.

Minghao was unusually quiet and trailed after Junhui wherever he went; head was bent down the whole time as if he was a pet following his master instead of a date Junhui was bringing with him.

Junhui suspected, he knew what was leading him to bring out such an act.

Even now, in the car; Minghao was still a little bit off. He was staring out the window, but Junhui could tell how empty his eyes were. As if he was just floating before the rapid sight flashing by him, Minghao almost didn’t blink. His eyelids were drooping and there were fogs clouding his orbs.

When the red light shone on them, Junhui hit the brake and immediately addressed the matter. He startled Minghao by rubbing his hand.

“Hey, you okay?” He started as gently as he could. “Was it too much, hm?”

Minghao only shook his head. His hand was curling on their spot; fitting his fingers into the crevices between Junhui’s long fingers above his hand, clutching their intertwined hands tightly afterward.

“It’s just…” he sighed, letting his words dangled without further explanation. “I don’t know.” He finished.

This time, he snatched his gaze away from Junhui; back to the window. Hands were still clasped.

In fact, his grip on Junhui’s hand was tighter; as if he was afraid it would be gone if he loosened up. As if he was making sure the act wasn’t a made-up his mind was fantasizing. It was borderline illogical for Junhui to think that far about such trivial things, but this was Minghao he was talking about.

Everything about Minghao was a big deal to Junhui – had always been and always would be; probably even since their day one. So, Junhui put his blinkers on as soon as the light turned green. He parked his car by the side of the road and pulled up his handbrake.

“I know you know, Minghao,” he said, reaching out a hand to cup Minghao’s face. “Tell me.”

“No, Jun – !!” Minghao’s words were cut off. His eyes blew up twice its size as a squeak escaped him. The cushion of Junhui’s lips drowned the rest of his squeak as they sucked the remaining voice from his throat.

His shoulders slowly faltered as he gave in to Junhui’s strength. The Alpha’s arms snaked around his waist and pressured their body to come closer in contact; Minghao’s arms then fluidly did their jobs and hooked themselves around Junhui’s neck – An act so familiar built by years of practices.

Minghao sighed once they parted.

Junhui’s eyes were landing solely on him; the reflection of Minghao’s face in them was as clear as the moon’s on the stream.

 _I love you_ : the word Junhui had always wished it could convey but never explicitly told. The words his tongue had never carried on its tip just because it was too heavy yet at the same time was never sufficient enough to embody the meaning it had grown to be in his heart. The words Junhui had always so cowardly forced on himself that _yes_ ; Minghao did understand — no need for him to spell it out loud.

But, _no_. Junhui just found out today that _no_ ; Minghao had never gotten it inputted to his head.

Minghao had always been clueless to all the burning love he bore in his heart from the very start.

And Junhui _could not_ afford keeping his feeling in check anymore. So, he blurted the first thing crossed his mind;

“Marry me, Minghao.”

Minghao had never snapped his head as fast as he did; eyes bulging out of his head.

“J-junhui? D-did you hear yourself? You’ve just… you’ve just prOPOSED TO ME! We— you—I…??!” His breath hitched before he completely slumped down on his seat. “This can’t be true,” he murmured; breaking Junhui’s heart without him even knowing.

The Alpha ducked his head in search for his Omega’s eyes. “Why can’t it be, Minghao?”

“I –” His voice shook; eyes unfocused.

Even just by the sound of his breath, Junhui knew how rapid and messy the younger’s mind currently was. Thoughts by thoughts must be coming in and flocking altogether into his head; killing him little by little with their turbulence.

Nonetheless, Minghao still continued with the little encouragement Junhui’s hand gave him. “I’m so far behind you,” he concluded.

And oh, how much Junhui wished he could unhear that sentence. How could an Omega as astounding as his Omega viewed himself so low and less from what he was?

_Minghao was so much more than what he thought he was._

His existence was as essential as Junhui’s was – Probably, even more. _No_ , definitely more – to Alpha Wen Junhui, the existence of Omega Xu Minghao was more than essential. It was crucial; a _must_ , a matter of _life_ and _death_.

**_Without Omega Xu Minghao; there would be no Alpha Wen Junhui in this world either._ **

They had painted and built their current life together. His ‘ _today’_ had happened all thanked to Omega Xu Minghao. He could not and would not expect anything less or more than Omega Xu Minghao – only him; _exactly_ him.

“How…How on Earth are you anywhere far behind me, Minghao?” he asked. This time, it was him who was clinging to Minghao’s grip; squeezing their intertwined hands.

Minghao couldn’t even look at him. Oh, how Junhui thought his heart was bleeding. He truly had messed up big time.

He should have seen today coming since years ago. _This_ Minghao was probably the _last_ Minghao Junhui would ever want to see. The worst part? _He_ was the product of his doings – Junhui was the one who brought this to the person he had grown to love the most in this entire universe.

And, as if the universe hadn’t toyed him enough, the next thing Junhui had unfolding before his eyes was Minghao choking in front of him.

The Omega’s shoulders were quaking with so much intensity as if he was buzzing with all the emotions he’d been stifling inside all this time around. Drop by Drop of fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You’re an Alpha, Junhui; a sought after one. Tons of Omegas were queueing to have you make them yours. Women or men, they were all more Omega than me. You can’t possibly want me. An Alpha like you shouldn’t settle with anything less than an Omega,” Minghao cried.

“I – Look at me here, Junhui!” His voice suddenly hitched up several pitches.

His brows were drawn together. Raw emotions were wracking out through his every pore. “I’m nowhere close to an Omega!” he yelled. “I can’t cook! I can’t obey your every word, heck; my first instinct is always to talk back against you! I’m not submissive nor sweet. I can’t even sit still and be pretty for you, let alone take care of your needs. All I can do is drain you out till your last drop and rot, and even then; I will still need you to take care of me! It’ll only be time till you finally wake up and realize there’s so many better options out there! I –”

Junhui didn’t think his heart could make it to hear the rest of Minghao’s rambles. Minghao had turned everything against himself. Junhui just so had to physically grasp and cup Minghao’s face to get the Omega back into his senses; back to his side.

“Minghao, you’re… you’re nothing sort of what you’ve just said about yourself, okay? And, what about you being not an Omega? There’s no saying about what and how an Omega should be. You can’t cook; _yes_ , and that’s exactly why I’m here. I can be the one cooking for us.”

“But, it should be me.”

“That’s _your_ rule; not mine. And, you’ve tried for me! Do you remember; that one night I was sick? That is all that matter, Minghao – You’ve. Tried. For. Me. You better yourself for me; that is all what marriage and love is about.”

“You can’t obey? Minghao, I want to marry you because I want you as my life partner; not servant! I want you with me to fight me, to reprimand me, to always put me on my place and open my vision upon things that sometime doesn’t even cross my mind! Your strong mind is what captivate me, Minghao! Wait, no – I should rearrange my words.”

Junhui cut himself, taking in breath between rants. “Listen up, Minghao. I’ll only say it once,” he emphasized; staring into Minghao’s eyes.

“Xu Minghao, I want to marry you,” he stated. “You may not have seen how amazing yourself yet, but I have; and I think you’re one of the most ‘ _Omega’_ Omega I’ve ever seen my whole life. And I don’t need you to cook for me or yield for me, not even sit still and be pretty for me. You are forever beautiful and delicate in my eyes regardless of what you’re doing.”

“You can still be the most admirable dance instructor and me, the common company worker, while being married. I don’t need you to take care of me. All I ask from you is to continue staying by my side; to ground me, to guide me, and to walk with me through this life we’ll share.”

“I don’t and will never want any other Omega. I just need your love and I’ll feel like I’ve owned the world, that this life is worth anticipating for. Just like always Minghao – _like always._ ”

“So, Xu Minghao, will you marry me?”

By the time he ended, both men were already crying rivers. Minghao even hiccupped, Junhui had to personally wiped his tears away.

The Omega was too broken to even say a word, he only nodded his head.

Minghao bobbed his head up and down till his voice came back and tears slowed down. He threw himself into Junhui’s arms, hooking his arms around his Alpha’s neck impossibly tight. He shouted, “Yes, yes, Junhui; thousands yes!”

He cried again. “I’ve been waiting for your love for so long, Junhui. How can I say no?”

_God, indeed, no one had a heart greater than his Omega,_

Junhui smiled.

“Thank you and _I love you_ , _Minghao_ … Sorry, for not telling you sooner.”

He ducked.

.

.

.

A kiss sealed their promise.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all of you who read my story ^o^/ Thank you so much and do remember that you're precious to me <33
> 
> Please do share your thought in the comment down bellow, I'll be more than happy receiving them xD
> 
> The virus outbreak is getting more and more worrying lately. I hope all of you can all stay safe and healthy. Do wear mask and try washing your hands as often as possible. Don't let things happen on you, you're all too precious :'((


End file.
